CB Build 1.1
Battlestar Galactica Online – Closed Beta 1.1 Release Notes 10th November 2010 'ECONOMY' The main focus of the Closed Beta 1.1 build has been to revise the in-game economy systems and fix the problems that our test pilots have discovered over the last week. Here's a summary of the main updates in Closed Beta 1.1: 'Asteroid & Industrial Mining' *Mineral Analysis systems now provide details on the composition of asteroids and planetoids once a scan is complete *Spawning of resources in asteroids and planetoids has been updated and several bugs have been fixed *Resource yields from asteroids and planetoids have been adjusted to be more in line with intended values *Asteroids large enough for industrial mining by mining ships are now correctly labeled 'planetoids' *Planetoids are now visible from much greater distances *Planetoids now have their own icon (a large hexagon) on the System Map, to distinguish them from normal asteroids *Fixed bug that caused planetoids with resources to contain an unlimited supply of that resource *Fixed bug that caused all planetoids to contain resources *Fixed bug that prevented a planetoid from being scanned after an enemy mining ship was destroyed – you can now capture planetoids from the opposing faction, as intended 'Loot & Rewards' *Loot drops from all enemies and debris containers have been revised and updated *Enemy mining ships now grant the intended XP reward when defeated *Missiles no longer drop loot when destroyed (Note that currently the loot window will still open - this will be fixed in a future build) *Fixed bug that caused debris containers to respawn much more quickly than intended *Fixed several bugs in the way loot is generated 'GAMEPLAY' Several gameplay elements have been adjusted and many bugs have been fixed. Main updates in Closed Beta 1.1: 'Assignments' *The Fleet Support, System Patrol and Asteroid Recon Assignments have been fixed and can now be completed (Note that the target 'Sector' for System Patrol and Asteroid Recon assignments is not currently displayed when viewing the Assignments section of the Pilot Log while docked or in the 'home fleet' systems – this will be fixed in a future build) 'Wings' *It is now possible to form Wings via the Wing window *It is no longer possible to leave a Wing when you're not actually a member of one 'Flagships, Bases & Outposts' *Additional doors have been added to the Galactica and Basestar to make it easier to navigate between their three areas *All characters that can be interacted with should now have golden icons above their heads *Dialogues for Acting Chief Edison (Galactica Hangar Deck), Number 8 (Basestar Hangar Deck) and the 'quartermasters' in Outposts have been streamlined *Titanium and Water can now be exchanged for Tylium at the fleet stores and archives in flagships, outposts and bases, just like other items in the hold (see Interface: Resources, below) *It is no longer possible to dock with the Basestar guarding the Cylon base in the 47 Tartalon system *'Quartermaster' characters on outposts have remembered where their faction's reclaimed base can be found 'Ghost Ships' *Fixed 'ghost ship' bug - invulnerable 'ghost ships' should no longer appear and generate huge fleets of dynamically spawned AI ships 'INTERFACE' Many interface elements have been revised and improved. Main updates in Closed Beta 1.1: 'Controls' *The throttle can now be controlled by clicking the desired throttle position (as well as by clicking and dragging the throttle bar, as before) *The + and - keys can now be used to make fine adjustments to the throttle *The default hotkey for the Wing window has been changed to G *The R key can now be used as a shortcut to reply to a chat whisper 'Heads Up Display (HUD)' *A Tylium gauge and counter have added to the left-hand side of the DRADIS display in the lower-centre of the HUD **When you have 20,000 Tylium or more, the gauge will be full **When your current Tylium falls below 20,000 the gauge will begin to empty, and your exact Tylium will be displayed in a counter above the gauge *The throttle now shows the throttle setting you have selected rather than moving as your speed changes *Layout and positioning of buttons on the HUD has been revised *A 'Help' button has been added to the top-right of the HUD to allow easy access to the Help/Tutorial menu *The layout of the weapon control icons for Strike Craft has been improved *The layout of the weapon control icons for the Aesir Class Line ship has been improved *The weapon arc indicators for Line ships have been reduced to a more useful size *Camera zoom no longer resets after jumping *Fixed bug that made some Loot windows impossible to close 'Resources' *All resources (Tylium, Titanium and Water) and Cubits will now show up as 'stacks' in your ship's Hold (inventory) 'Pilot Log' *The XP section of the Info tab has been clarified to show both the total XP a pilot has earned and how much XP they have available for training Skills *The stats on the Ship tab now match the layout and formatting used in the Hangar window (where you buy and upgrade ships), including the ship's description 'Sector Map' *Distances on the Sector Map have been corrected (Note that the FTL range stat displayed for ships is currently 20 times higher than it should be – this is a display error only (ships actually have the correct range) and will be fixed in a future build) 'Ship Hangar' *The Ship Hangar window where you buy and upgrade ships now displays warning messages if you do not have enough resources or a high enough rank to purchase or upgrade a ship (see Ships, below) *The Ship Hangar window now displays the descriptions of each standard ship *The Ship Hangar window now displays the correct stats (including System slots) when viewing a ship you do not own (Note that at present, the stats for Advanced ships are only displayed after upgrading – this will be improved in a future build, so that you'll be able to see what you'll get before upgrading) 'Help/Tutorial Screens' *The main Help/Tutorial menu has been updated *Several of the Help/Tutorial screens have been updated with minor clarifications and typo fixes 'Options' *The 'show names' option now defaults to 'on' (can be toggled on and off with SHIFT+N) *Improved interface for adding SHIFT as a modifier in the keybindings section *Fixed bug that prevented keybindings to the Z and BACKSPACE keys from functioning 'COMBAT, SHIPS & SYSTEMS' Many balance changes, additions and improvements have been made to ships and ship systems, as well as several improvements to combat. Main updates in Closed Beta 1.1: 'Combat' *Missile guidance systems now recognize enemy mining ships as valid targets 'AI Ships' *AI ship load outs have been revised and higher level enemies are now much better equipped – be careful out there *AI pilots have now passed Basic Flight (note that further AI improvements will be made in future builds) 'Player Ships' *Initial player ships now come with a Mineral Analysis system installed *The handling of the Raptor, Rhino, Heavy Raider and Marauder has been improved *You must now be Level 10 or higher in order to requisition or upgrade an Escort ship *You must now be Level 20 in order to requisition or upgrade a Line ship *Upgrading standard ships to the Advanced version should now function correctly *Slightly reduced DRADIS range of Escorts and Line ships on the System Map (range of DRADIS display on HUD unchanged) *The default weapon systems for the Aesir Class Line ship have been revised 'Systems (General)' *Upgrading systems now costs the correct amount of Cubits and/or Tylium 'Weapon Systems' *Ranges for all Weapon systems have been revised: **Strike craft cannons now have slightly shorter Maximum Range **Escort cannons now have slightly longer Maximum Range **Line ship cannons now have longer Maximum Range **Cannon systems now have slightly lower Optimal Range at Level 1, but gain more Optimal Range with each upgrade level – at Level 10, Optimal Ranges are now slightly higher than previously **Strike craft missile launchers have about the same Maximum Range **Escort missile launchers now have slightly longer Maximum Range **Line ship missile launchers now have longer Maximum Range **Missile launchers now gain more Maximum Range with each upgrade level than previously *Missile accelerations and lifetimes have been updated to compensate for the increased ranges *The following changes have been made to HD-96 'Nova' Light Missile Launcher: **Maximum range has been extended slightly **Added minimum range of 150 **Reduced turn rate of missiles **Increased acceleration of missiles *Mining cannons no longer require ammunition and are more effective at breaking up asteroids, but deal less combat damage and have higher power costs *The power costs of Strike Craft cannons have been reduced slightly *Light HE Rounds now cost less Tylium to requisition *Increased cost and damage bonus of all Nuclear Warheads 'Hull Systems' *System Redundancy (all): Hull Point recovery bonuses have been increased *Damage Control (all): Hull Points repaired increased, power cost increased, cooldown reduced *Line Hull Plating: Acceleration penalty has been adjusted to be consistent with Hull Plating for smaller ships 'Engine Systems' *Drive Overchargers (all): Speed bonuses rebalanced, Acceleration bonuses removed, moderate Boost Speed bonus added *Turbo Boosters (all): Boost Speed bonus rebalanced, Boost Cost penalty removed, Acceleration bonus added *Gyro-Stabilizers (all): Increased turn rate bonus at low upgrade levels (Level 10 bonus unchanged) *FTL Couplings (all): Increased FTL Range bonus 'Computer Systems' *Increased area of effect of Escort Electronic Support and Warfare systems *Reduced area of effect of Line ship Electronic Support and Warfare systems *Reduced cooldown of all Electronic Support and Warfare systems *Set duration of all Electronic Support and Warfare systems to 10 seconds *Removed power recovery component of all Ares and Aphrodite systems, pending balance adjustments *Fast Charge Capacitors (all): Removed from the store pending balance adjustments *Enhanced Sensors Arrays and Grids: Slightly reduced sensor bonus to match new Escort and Line ship sensor ranges *High Density Capacitor Grid: Revised power point bonus to be consistent with High Density Capacitors for smaller ships 'GRAPHICS & EFFECTS' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.1: *The damage effect applied during combat has been improved, and now more accurately reflects the Hull Point status of a ship *Several effects have been optimized and improved *Various ships have had engine flares added or improved *Cylon freighter now blow up real good 'SOUND & MUSIC' Main updates in Closed Beta 1.1: *The cycling and selection of music has been improved and expanded Category:Beta Category:Updates